


Until Then

by Kouchi



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kouchi/pseuds/Kouchi
Summary: The King and Komugi meets again.





	Until Then

The cold breeze on winter made the plaza busy and pack of full people. Usually, the head of the country which is the most powerful family on the place proposed to have a fire camping every winter night for the homeless. The people knew it very well, that this kindness is just for a publicity stunt but nevertheless it helps them so they just have it. 

In this kind of time, children usually dances on the music that adults would produce for them. They dance as if the problems of the world would disappear. If you would ask the children about their most favorite season, surely they would shout winter. 

Despite of being grabbed of fortunes and opportunities, these people are thankful about the blessings they have and accepted their situation leaving their ambitions and dreams in the darkest part of themselves which made the young man from a wealthy family feel disgusted on them. 

The Chime family— or people often refer them as family of ants. The Chime family started from the bottom and by improving their wealth and getting all the connections all over the place, they made it to the top. This family runs all the bussinesses here in the NGL.

Surprisingly, the head of the family is a woman that tried many times to make some offspring on some wealthy and influential men, but after giving birth to her last born, she just died. No one knows what really happened to the woman, but the most popular rumor that you would hear of is that she was killed by her own son.

"Komugi, let's go. We got more workloads to do." the old woman shouted to get her daughter's attention.

It was a fine day after the snowfall that happened late at night. It was 4 in the morning but the two must go to the main house of the Chime Family. Komugi, the daughter of a helper for Chime family has grown up. The young girl wanted to help his mother to lessen the workload that created a burden to her mother's shoulders. 

"I'm coming!" the young girl replied and hummed while walking to her mother's side. 

"What will we gonna do today, mother?" she asked to break the silence between them. Her mother doesn't talk much after the disease took her sight away from her. But being blind did not stop her mother from working. 

"First, we will cook for breakfrast and wash their clothes." her mother replied without looking at her daughter.

"Can't they just cook and wash their clothes of their own? They're so lazy." Komugi innocently asked, her mother laughed on the words she heard from Komugi.

"They just wan to help the people by giving them jobs to live." 

When they reached their destination, her mother went straight up to cooking breakfast and she assisted her all throughout. After that, they washed the clothes and Komugi really felt embarassed when she touched a man's underwear. 

"So this how it looks like?" she murmured to herself and sniffed into it. 

"This smell gross." 

Her mother that got from the office of the royal guards entered the room and sat on one of the chairs because of exhaustion. 

"Are you okay mother?" concerned were written all over her face.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why won't you stroll around the house, Komugi? 

As soon as she heard about those words, the aura that surrounds her all lit up because of joy. Komugi really wants to look around for a bit on the mansion but it is not permitted unless you've granted a ticket to roam around. 

She immediately went to all the places she wanted to visit— from the garden, pools, mini-park and most importantly the play room that is located inside the mansion. Since, she was granted of that permission she never wasted time and got there. 

It was just few meters away but she was stopped by one of the young master's royal guard. It was Pouf, the charismatic man with a blonde hair and the looks that can make every lady in town fall in love with. 

"What is your business here, young lady?" Pouf asked, trying to look intimidating to the girl. 

"Sorry, sorry, sorry! I thought that I can come here for I have granted to roam around but I was wrong. Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

Komugi panicked and made a quite remarkable noise in the room that caught the young master's attention. 

"What is this ruckus all about Pouf?" a young man on his olive colored shirt and jeans, with his jet black hair that was fixed and his orbs were colored just like blood asked Pouf. 

"Just a young girl got lost in the mansion, my lord." Pouf answered after bowing to the young master.

"A young girl?" 

Komugi instanly felt the chills all over her body when she had an eye contact with the current head of the Chime Family. 

"I'm s-sorry for causing trouble my lord" she knelt on the floor and lowered her upper body to express her feelings. 

"No need to that, why don't you just play with me?" the young master said that even Pouf never expected that to happen. He was sure a while ago that this girl would meet death at the instant she made contact with the young master but it never happened.

"But m-my lord, you still have—

"Are you telling me what to do?" Pouf trembled in fear when he met the glares from his master. 

"I'm deeply sorry my lord." Pouf bowed his head and took a step back to give way to his master.

"Youpi, prepare the board game I recently learned." he looked at the girl that was also looking at him, "Do you know how to play chess?" 

Komugi is known for being the chess master of the NGL town and the young man never heard about it. 

"Yes, my lord." she replied while nodding. 

"Can you do something about your nose? It is disgusting." 

"I'm sorry my lord, but I can't do anything about this. I have an unknown disease and because it is unknown, having it cure is alos impossible." Komugi explained. 

"My lord, the materials were all set." Youpi informed the young man. 

"Let's go." 

Komugi followed the three man without having any negative thoughts. After hearing that she will play chess with the young lord made her feelings at ease. When they entered the play room, Youpi went outside to guard while Pouf remained to watch over them. 

The pieces were all set, both of them seated facing each other. Komugi got the white pieces, so she started first to move her pieces. 

As the game progressed, Pouf was watching intently. Hoping for the young girl to lose the game. 

"All the players that I played with, got died after they lose a match." the young man was speaking the truth but it never bothered Komugi.

When Komugi moved his queen towards the black king, the young man realized he lost the game. Pouf did not expect this thing to happen. He never thought that his master failed to win a match. 

"Let's play again." 

"Of course, we will play again my lord." 

They started to rearrange the pieces and played again... again, and again. They played until the moon replaced the mighty sun on the vast skies but the young lord never win against Komugi.

Youpi entered the room with her mother, "My lord, the mother of the young lady has arrived." 

"Let's stop here, let's play again the next day." 

Komugi felt happy when he heard the words from the young lord. She really enjoyed playing chess with the young man.

"Pouf, take them home, and don't think about doing something stupid. I want to defeat that girl with my own hands." the young lord commanded, Pouf was about to say a word but he received the deadliest glare his young lord could give.

"Yes, my lord." 

Pouf has no choice but to follow his orders. The young lord granted the two ladies to go home while riding his own car. 

The resolve of Pouf was stronger than the other royal guards. His loyalty was even stronger to the point that she wanted to kill this young lady without his master's permission. He believed that this girl will only bring disaster not just to the young lord but also to the whole Chimera family.

"I'm going first, Komugi. Thank you master Pouf for bringing us home safely." 

Pouf just smiled in return. She walked away, leaving Komugi behind and alone with him. He looked at the girl, her long hair resembled the snow on winter was tied into two using three yellow ponytails for each. The young girl's eyes screams innocence, and when you stare at it, you'll feel lost like you're in the middle of nowhere while snow falls violently.

'She is dangerous.' Pouf thoughts run wild as he imagined killing Komugi with his both hands. 

"M-master, thank you for bringing us safely. I wish I could thank the young lord personally." Komugi bowed to express her gratitude.

He was about to stab Komugi when he imagined the face of the young lord looking so disappointed on him made him stop. 

He just bowed and left, his tears won't stop from flowing down. He almost made a decision that can ruin his relationship with his master but he was also disappointed for himself for he can't kill the girl to prove his loyalty to the young lord.

'The young master wants to defeat her using his own ways, who am I to be a hindrance to him. Fuck!' 

When he reached the mansion, Neferpitou— one of the royal guards and the only female on the group welcomed him. 

"Where have you been Pouf? I can't believe you left the young master's side." Pitou said while playing her keys of her own laboratory. 

"How about you Pitou, where have you been?" he also asked, ignoring the question from Pitou. 

"Just experimenting, the usual things I do. How about the girl the young master played with, did you kill her?" 

"No, not yet. We should get rid of her as soon as possible." he answered.

"Eh? Do what you think is the best for the young master but you should be very careful Pouf, or you might go to the wrong side." Pitou said and left Pouf to guard the premises. 

That night, a tragedy fell on Komugi's life. Her mother surrendered to death leaving Komugi behind. The happiness that she felt while playing with the young lord disappeared. 

The news about Komugi's mother reached the young lord who was strolling at the town's central plaza to check on the progress of the town's development.  
The three royal guards were on standby to watch the young lord. 

"Pouf" the young lord called.

"Yes, my lord?" 

"Go and bring the girl here." the young lord said while reading on some documents Pitou gave him. 

"B-but my—

"Are you disobeying me?" he glared at him, leaving Pouf no other choice but to bring Komugi in an instant. 

Once again, he went to Komugi's house. It was just a simple house made of wood, not really well built but strong enough to protect the family inside during a snow storm.

He knocked on the door twice, after a few seconds the lady opened the door. She looked worse than before. He cleared his throat and managed to snap Komugi back in reality. 

"M-master I— 

"The young lord summoned you. You must come with me in the central plaza." He can just kill the girl and tell his master that Komugi can't take it and chose to end her own life but he can also tell that his master would not believe him.

"I'll be ready for a minute."

They immediately went to the central plaza where young lord awaits. As soon as the girl reached the space in front of him, the young lord immediately scanned on Komugi from head to toe. 

"G-good morning my lord." she greeted.

"Live with me and play with me all the time." said by the young lord leaving everyone in shock. 

The young lord could not let go of the girl because he wants to defeat the girl using the board game. For the first time he found someone that did not fell on despair while playing with him. 

"M-my lord, i-it is too—

"Are you declining the young master's offer?" Pitou asked in disbelief but did not added anything after that because the young man glared at him.

"No, I'm just thankful— 

The girl smiled while wiping her tears on her face. 

"Thank you for the offer my lord, I would gladly accept it." 

The young master froze while watching Komugi, but after five seconds he cleared his throat "It wasn't an offer. It was an order, you have no choice but to play with me." 

"Oh, but still... Thank you my lord."

The young lord and Komugi was playing chess. It was the fifth day for Komugi of staying at the young man's mansion. And all the time they play, the young master can't defeat Komugi. 

"How about we make a bet?" the young man suggested after he was defeated by Komugi. 

"B-but I don't have to—

"Let's bet our lives on this game." Komugi can tell that the young lord was serious, she smiled and looked into his eyes.

"I'm only good at chess. I played with different people, and never once in my life went home defeated. People were proud of me and it feels like I have my worth." Komugi held on to the white king.

"I will agree to bet my life because I promised to myself once, that if ever someone will defeat me in this game I would gladly take my life. B-but my lord, you don't need to bet your life on it." 

"Are you telling me that my life is not enough for you?" he felt insulted on the words from the lady.

"N-no, you are wrong! It is just, I don't want to waste your life on this game. You are doing great my lord, and I can't take the life of the person who bring fortunes in this country. How selfish can I be?" Komugi explained while rearranging the pieces. 

"Then my arms would be enough." 

"N-no my lord, I don't want you to hurt yourself!" She immediately panicked when she heard those words.

"Then, what do you want?" 

"I- I want t-to know your name my lord." 

Pouf was silently watching the two for the whole time. He almost let himself do a stupid thing to stop the young lord on taking his life if ever he would lose and instead he would kill Komugi right there. 

Upon hearing Komugi's request, he also realized that no one in this household knows about the young lord's name. 

"I- Let's play." 

They were about to start but Pitou entered the room. She went to the young man's side and knelt on the floor.

"Young master, I have news for you." not minding the situation, Pitou thinks that young master must know about this.

"Rest for now, I will call you to play with me again." he said while looking at Komugi. "Youpi, bring her to her room." 

When Komugi left, he immediately faced Pitou. 

"Tell me about it, make sure it is worth it to disturb me in a game." he warned Pitou but the woman never flinched.

"The weapon is now ready, we can now plant the virus on people." Pitou said while playing ker keys using her index finger. 

"Tell us the command and we will gladly follow it." Pouf said.

"Do you know what my name is?" instead of commanding his guards, he asked a question that they never think to hear it from their master. 

"B-but young lord suits you perfectly my lord." Pouf answered avoiding the young man's eyes by bowing his head.

"Do you know my name? Answer my goddamn question!" 

"N-no my lord." they both answered.

"About the thing you told me Pitou, how about the vaccine of that virus?" 

"It is already formulated my lord."

"Proceed to the plans we made before, if you have any troubles just think of the best choice you can make." the young man commanded.

"Yes, my lord."

For a month, Komugi never left the room. The young man was also busy to strengthen his power across the country. They never got the time to play again. 

Komugi on the other hand was slowly losing her sight. The disease that she inherited from her mother was slowly taking a toll on her body. 

She opened the windows on her left when an eagle sunddenly attacked her. Her arms were now bleeding and she was now in deep pain because of it. She can't fight back, instead she cried silently.

The young man was on his way to Komugi's room and for the first time in his entire life felt a little panick when he saw the girl attacked by an eagle. He immediately killed the eagle by throwing a knife to the eagle. 

"Are you okay?" he rushed to the girl's side without thinking anything and held the girl's arms.

"Why did you not call for help? Are you stupid?" the young man can't help but to ask because he was worried. 

The girl cried, while reaching for the young man. She completely lost her sight and she never got a chance to see the young man once he returns.

"I-I know all of you are busy, so... I-I don't want to bother you my lord." Komugi said while wiping her tears. 

"Youpi! Call Pitou!" he shouted, losing his composure. 

After some minutes, Youpi returned with Pitou. Pitou was shocked when she saw the young lord holding the girl as if he was scared that the girl would leave him. 

"My lord, you've summoned me." 

"Stop the bleeding and give her all she needs." he commanded, he entrusted Komugi to Pitou. 

"Yes, my lord." 

The young master left and he met Pouf in the hallway. 

"My lord, there are about eight hundred thousand cases of the people who were infected by the virus. We have 120 cases in this country, considering our population, ten percent of our population is affected." Pouf reported. Killing the girl while the young master is busy is a perfect time for him. He never abandoned the thought of killing Komugi. 

"It is quite low compared to our estimated numbers. How about we make a new variant that can spread quickly but not as deadly like this one?" 

"Splendid thinking my lord, I must tell Pitou about this." Pouf left with a great smile on his lips. 

Another month had passed and the young lord just arrived at the main house after all the work. He immediately summoned Komugi to play with him. 

"My lord, welcome back." Komugi said while looking straight at the wall.

"Where are you looking at?" 

The young man finally realized that the girl lost her sight. He stood up to help the girl but he stopped midway when the girl found its way to the table. 

"My lord, can you tell me the piece you'll move and where will you put it. I can still play even my eyes can't see." 

"About the bet, anything will do but not my name." 

"If you don't mind my lord, can you tell me why?" Komugi asked, seeking for an explanation.

"I... I don't know what my name is." 

The feeling of something missing was always been there. He never got a name because his mother died due to complications upon giving birth on him. No one in the household knows about his name, so he let Pitou take care of the documents. He never bothered to ask for his name on the people her mother have encountered when she was alive, not until the girl asked for it.

Komugi moved first. She's been playing chess all the time, she can even play without the help of her eyes. 

They were silent all throughout the game when the young man decided to break the silence.

"Your name?" 

"Pardon my lord?" 

"What is your name?" 

"My name is Komugi, nice to meet you my lord." Komugi smiled as if she can see the young man's face.

"Komugi." the young man repeated.

"Yes my lord?" 

"I lost again."

The young man obviously adore the girl in front of him. As a man who never experienced love, he doesn't know the feelings he felt all this time. 

The atmosphere of this room is very different when Komugi is around. They played all night, without getting sleep. They stopped when the sun rises, Komugi felt asleep so he carried her to her room and let her rest. 

"The situation around the area?" he asked Youpi. 

"Only two people were found to be spying on the area." 

"Did you caught them?" 

"We didn't my lord." 

"Any informations about them?" 

"Pouf said, they were hunters. Formed by the leaders of the three most powerful country." 

"Higher the security on the area, never leave a post open. Let Pouf help you." 

"B-but my lord—

"Are you disobeying me Pouf?" he glared at the blonde who looked defeated as the time their eyes met. 

The night came, the surrounding were silent like a calmness you can feel before a strong storm. The young man commanded her three guards to guard the perimeter. He also keep Komugi in her room to keep her safe. The young man knows that his enemies are attacking tonight.

They gained enemies because of the virus they made. Both of the parties hide the fact that the virus was man made and was just a stepping stone to strengthen the power. As soon as the three countries discovered the whole truth, they gathered all the worthy people to fight back and planned to stole the vaccine to make a wealth out of it. 

And it his duty to guard it. He never knew that a bomb was planted inside by the spies. He was just waiting without knowing that death will come after them.

The bomb was enough to destroy the house but wasn't enought to kill all the people inside. As soon as the young man got up, he immediately went to Komugi's room. 

Only to find out that the girl was badly hurt. Her stomach was bleeding and she is now unconscious. He immediately went to hold Komugi's body. 

"Komugi..." he called the girl.

Pitou was the first guard that came to seek for him. Pitou finished medicine to tend the needs of the master's health. He walked towards Pitou while carrying Komugi, his face screams danger as if he could go on rampage to kill all the people he get on his way.

"Pitou...

"I'll only ask you for a favor just this once, please take care of Komugi." 

"Yes my lord."

He went out to seek for his enemies, Pouf and Youpi handled some of the nuisance. He went out to look for the leader and there he found an old man that he never met before. 

"You must be the ruler of this country." the old man said while looking at the needle on the palm of his hand.

"And you are?" 

"Netero, call me Netero. Care to join me to drink tea?" the old man invinted him made him even more furios than before.

"I don't have the leisure to drink with you old man." 

He was ready to leave the man when he mentioned something that piqued his interest. 

"Don't you want to know your name young man?" 

"How did you—

"Then come with me."

He followed the old man to his own greenhouse. There was a table, teacups and a teapot. 

When they were comfortable enough, Netero prepared two cup of tea. The every details on the cup were impressive, it has a color of gold. The appearance itself signifies elegance.

"Choose between the two cups, once you drink it all I'll tell you the name that was given by your mother." 

All he wants was to know his name to let Komugi know about it and he just need to choose the right teacup that has a low dosage of poison. Both of the cups contained poison but the other might have a lower dosage than the other. 

"I'll have this." 

He chose the teacup that was placed on the left. Netero also have the teacup placed on the right. Both of them drink it all. 

"You choose the right cup my dear boy. You only have 3 hours left on this world." Netero chuckled, the old man was about to drink another cup but he immediately stopped it. 

"Ah, the only antidote. You chose to die with me?" Netero asked.

"What is my name?" 

"Meruem, your name is Meruem." 

He was ready to left and seek for Komugi but Netero added some more. 

"All of the members on this household were bound to die, even the girl you keep in her room. All of the food were intoxicated."

He immediately look for Komugi. He don't have much time left, he look for the room where he left Komugi and Pitou. To his surprised, a woman with a small crystal on her head and a wavy hair welcomed him. 

"Where is Komugi?" he asked, not waisting another second. 

"Why would I tell you? You kidnapped her, right?" 

He was about to kneel on the ground when the woman stopped her. 

"Why are you begging for a girl? You killed thousands of people and here you are, begging." the woman was confused because of the young man. 

"I don't have much time left, I just want to play with Komugi for the last time." 

"She... She was placed on the east wing." 

He immediately went to the east wing, the fallen debris made it difficult to pass through but with the little strenght he had, he managed to reach for Komugi. 

"Komugi"

"Yes, my lord?"

"Are you okay?" he looked on Komugi's body.

"Master Pitou saved me, my lord."

"Komugi" 

"Yes, my lord?"

"Will you play with me again for the last time?" 

"Yes, I would my lord." Komugi smiled and she arranged the chess pieces. 

They spent the remaining hours playing chess, the fireflies that went through from the window gave them light aside from the moonlight that illuminated in the room.

She let the young man rest on her lap while rearranging the pieces.

"Komugi, are you still there?" 

"Yes, my lord. I will never leave you." 

"Komugi"

"Yes?"

"Can you hold my hands? I'm a bit sleepy."

Komugi hold the young man's hand and move another piece.

"Komugi?"

"Yes, my lord?"

"My name is Meruem."

"It is a nice name my lord."

"Komugi, are you still there?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Can you call me using my name for the last time? I will now sleep."

"Sleep well... Meruem. I will follow you soon."

"Komugi! Wake Up! You'll be late for your work!"

A 12-year old girl immediately jumped out of bed. It's almost 8 in the morning and her new work starts at 8. Without thinking anything she prepared herself and left the house without having any breakfast. 

Using her bicycle, she went to the main house for just 5 minutes. Enough time to prepare herself before doing some work. She was about to walk inside the mansion when someone bumped into him. Because of the impact she found herself sitting on the floor. 

"M-master, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I—

"Enough, can you do something about your nose? It is disgusting."

The two of them met again for the third time. They were bounded to love each other but also dies along with it as soon as the love blooms within. It is a curse that the two of them can't escape.


End file.
